iElevator FINALE of iSituations
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: They make a mistake. That puts everything that has happened over the last month into perspective. Zap, Spin da bottle, iSeven minutes in heaven, iTruth or Dare... They are in an elevator running out of air. If they aren't rescued they could die. 5/5


iSituations: part 5

How does ANYONE end up in these situations?

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

A/n: Part 5! I am done people! I hope u enjoyed reading every part as much as I did writing them. Please review!

(a/n: I don't own Jack and the bean stalk or David Archuleta's Elevator).

iElevator

Freddie Pov

After one of the most insane months of my life I was hoping for a relaxing un-insane iCarly show. But it was the complete opposite.

It all started with Sam, and I standing on Spencer's staircase to no place. A sculpture that was the shape of a staircase made out of old kitchen appliances, scrap metal, and a bunch of unrecognizable things collected from the garbage dump, and Spencer's bedroom. We on iCarly decided to use it in a sketch "Jack and the Staircase" our version of Jack and the beanstalk. Spencer was the Giant, Carly Jacks mother, Sam the goose, and I was Jack. It was going great until during our live show on the way down the staircase it collapsed.

Sam and I went falling off- I landed straddling Sam. And then it happened. Sam didn't scream "Get off me dork" or "Get this nerd off me". No while Spencer started screaming as the staircase caught on fire, and Carly grabbed the fire extinguisher we stared each other in the eyes.

**_woah oh oh ohhh_**

Lost in each other- frozen in time. There was this yearning I felt to kiss her senseless. All wanted was to feel her lips against mine. To never stop. I saw her eyes glaze over in lust, and her lick her lips her gaze not leaving mine. It was like my brain shut off, cause the next thing I know we are pressed up against each other. Her breasts up against my chest; both of us curving in toward each other. Gasping for air. My lips on hers. Everything around us has become silent. And I can feel people staring at us. I know they are. Millions, thousands- everywhere all over the world. And I couldn't give a fuck'n damn. Sam lowers her gaze from my eyes to my lips then to my chest as her hands run over the muscles in my chest, and arms from my fencing. I gulp as I feel her fingertips through the thin t- shirt. Shivers like electric shocks run down my body.

**_I had a dream last night_**

**_I didn't know which floor to get off on, heyyyeyy_**

**_The doors, they opened on 4 and 5 and 6_**

**_And you were gone, all gone_**

Raising my hand to her face I trance from her ear to her chin to her lips. When I stop when her lips are under my fingertip I hear her breath catch in her throat.

We are completely oblivious to Carly screaming at the top of her lungs, and Spencer cheering. It is just us.

**_I didn't understand_**

**_I didn't wanna know_**

**_At least I took a chance_**

**_I had to let it go_**

_This wasn't the first time either of us has been caught staring at each other, but it was the first time anything other than being yelled at by Sam has come from it._

(I don't count spin the bottle because she bit me)

I hear Carly make noises that sound like static, and her ending the show. And the next thing I know I am being pulled away from Sam.

"What the heck was that Freddie!" Carly screams fuming

I glance at Sam, who gets up, and runs to the elevator.

"San get back here!" Carly screeches

I run to Sam getting in the elevator with her. Sam is shaking, tears threatening to fall.

"Sam, are you okay?" Why is she so upset? I just kissed her! And she was leaning into my touch...

" You weren't suppose to try to kiss me, then kiss me: you love Carly!"

"What? Sam listen to me I don't love Carly as anything more than my sister!"

"Lies! Nothing but lies! I have been fed them since I could understand what people were saying!"

"No, Sam I care about you! I mean it- didn't you feel what I felt back there?"

THUNK!

"Wait what was that?"

**_Elevator goes up_**

**_Elevator come down_**

**_And you just go with the flow_**

**_Until your feet are back on the ground _**

**_It's an endless ride_**

**_Sometimes it takes you up_**

**_Sometimes it tears you down inside_**

**_But it's the butterflies_**

**_That keep you feeling so alive, so alive_**

**_You gotta get back that high_**

THUNK! Bang! Boom! The lights start flickering and the noises increase. Then the elevator starts falling at a speed that's not normal.

"Sam get on the floor- now!"

She lays on her back on the floor leaving room for me without a word, the tears falling freely from her eyes. "Sam it is okay- I think I mean someone had to notice the elevator falling- right?" I glance at Sam her lips quivering. I wrap my arms around her, and her head finds my chest. We stay like that for what seems like forever, until the elevator jerks to a stop caught on a cable.

"Freddie." I hear her whisper through her tears

"Ya?"

"Do you think we are going to die?"

"I hope not." That seems like the proof she needs, and starts up again- her body shaking, the tears, and quivering.

**_And in my dream last night_**

**_The doors they finally shut and I was there, somewhere_**

**_Alone in my reality inside an empty box_**

**_That's filled with air_**

**_But I don't care, noooo_**

(Mean while)

"Did you SEE that? They made out live on iCarly, after falling from your sculpture!"

"I know it was about time!"

"After all I have done to try, and set them up! After all the pain Freddie has put her through!"

"They have such a pull between them!"

Carly tries to get the elevator to open- "Why isn't this thing working?"

"I don't know? Maybe it is broken? I will try to get it to open down stairs."

(10min later)

"Omg! Cccccccaaaaarrrlllllyyy! Get down here!"

"What is it Spence?"

" I think Sam, and Freddie are stuck in the elevator."

"Did your socks tell you?"

"No."

"Than why do you think that?"

"Well Sam's, and Freddie's stuff is still here, and they aren't."

"So? They most likely went to make out somewhere."

"Carly, you know how Sam cries really loud? Well put your ear to the elevator door."

"Omg! They are stuck in the elevator! Call the elevator repair guy!"

"On it."

"Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg…"

" Yes, we have two people stuck in an elevator..."

**_Next time I'll get it right_**

**_Next time I'll be okay_**

**_I'll have a different dream tonight_**

**_Tomorrow's another day_**

(Two hours later)

Sam fell asleep an hour ago in my arms tired from crying. My iPear is almost dead, and we don't get service in an elevator for my pearphone. We are completely cut off.

And I'm confused as heck, about what happened back in the studio.

The show ended at seven thirty, and my phone says that it's a little after ten. I am surprised that my mom hasn't called the navy, but then again being 16 has helped my mom calm down. She only worries if I am not home by the next morning. Which is nice I must say, and I don't mind spending time with Sam. To be honest I feel lucky, because when she is awake she tortures me. But when she sleeps she is so peaceful. So beautiful- yes I said it- Sam is gorgeous. Is gorgeous a girly word? Sam would say it was if I said it wasn't, and if I said it was she would say it wasn't. Why am I rambling? This is like a dream come true! Sam in my arms...

(15min later)

Zzzziiiiipppptttt!

"Come on! Open it up already!"

"Calm down lady- sir control your sister!"

"Carly they are going to be fine."

"NOOOO! They have probably killed each other- or have been making out for the last 2 hours fifteen minutes! But then again Sam was the one crying so she could be hurt!"

"Hay whatever your name is-"

Zzzziiiiipppptttt!

"Okay miss, the problem is that the track is fine, but pulleys that help support the elevator snapped because of over use. The elevator fell but most likely got caught on a cable on it's way down. Now the elevator shaft doesn't exceed the lobby, so we would know if that didn't happen- so I am going to open the doors in the lobby, and since the pulleys broke I can't climb them, but I can use a ladder to get up higher. That may not be high enough because I can't tell how long they fell before they got caught."

"Only this would happen to them..." Carly mumbled

**_Elevator goes up (elevator goes up)_**

**_Elevator come down_**

**_And you just go with the flow_**

**_Until your feet are back on the ground_**

**_It's an endless ride_**

**_Sometimes it takes you up_**

**_Sometimes it tears you down inside_**

**_But it's the butterflies_**

**_That keep you feeling so alive, so alive_**

**_You gotta get back that high_**

Lewbert's point of view

Oh ya I had seen it all from my apartment where I have my own private viewing room. I used my powers to set up a security system, and hook it up so I can see it all in my room. And I had seen the elevator fall, and Carly and Spencer talking. No I'm not a creep! I just get bored; it helps when there is nothing on the television.

Anyway I have always thought that Sam, and Freddie are meant to be- and I am right! When my mom finds out she will be so pissed- cause she owes me $312. SO TAKE THAT MOM! I am right!

Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg

Excuse me for a minute-

"Hello- oh yes I will call them- hay, hay lady calm down I will call- yes I will tell them it is a life or- Ms. Shay- yes bye."

It seems as though we are going to need to cut this short- I need to call the fire department before Carly has multiple cows.

THIRD all- knowing person Pov

You don't need to know who I am. You just need to know that I created everything but have no control. And it is times like this that I wish I did. I usually enjoy the world below me playing like a movie, but times like this I want to scream.

**_You'll never know_**

**_What you're gonna get_**

**_What you don't expect will come and find you_**

**_If you laugh or cry_**

**_If you run and hide_**

**_But it's all right_**

Sam Pov

I wasn't really asleep like Freddie thought I just didn't want to open my eyes. To be honest after EVERYTHING that we have been going through, I never want to tell Freddie the truth. Because if I told him the truth, and he said no, that he still loves Carly I would kill myself right then and there. I wouldn't be able to take it. Freddie has ripped all my barriers down like a band-aid all at once and my scar wasn't fully healed.

Freddie Pov

I know she is awake. It wasn't hard to notice how she became stiff.

"Sam..." I whisper, and she tenses even more "Sam I know your awake."

"Damn I thought I was fool'n ya." she groaned, as she got up.

" You know you can't fool me Puckett."

Sam froze in front of me.

"No, I think I can- I did a good job of acting I was into you."

Damn you Puckett

"Sam, that wasn't acting both of us knows that. Every time kiss... You know that there WAS something when we kissed."

"That is all you Benson, all your imagination."

Sam Pov

He isn't going to do this to me; get me to admit that I like him then tell me he doesn't like me back.

"I don't think so."

And with that he grabbed me, and pushed me against the elevator shaking the elevator. God don't let it fall.

"What are you doing Benson you could kill us."

" What you scared Puckett? I thought you liked to play rough?"

Boom! I pushed myself off the wall, and smashed his back into it.

"No I just like to be in charge."

Carly Pov

Omg, omg, omg, omg! They're going to die! Where are the firemen?

Spencer Pov

Has anyone seen my lucky hat? It's a hat, and it's lucky. We need it.

Carly Pov

They're here!

"Hey you men over here! You are late! It's my friends that are stuck in the elevator and could die!"

Freddie Pov

"So? You're in charge? Now what?"

"Nothing. You are going to sit in the middle of the floor, and leave me alone."

Sam Pov

I need to clear my head; all of this is making it fuzzy. I can't think straight...

I feel dizzy…

Normal Pov

Sam wobbles, and collapses onto the ground of the elevator unconscious. And Freddie freaks out starts trying to get her to get up.

He has no idea in less than five minutes he is going to be on the floor with her. Freddie has no clue on the plunge down the airlines were cut.

**_Elevator goes up_**

**_Elevator come down_**

**_And you just go with the flow_**

**_Until your feet are back on the ground_**

**_It's an endless ride_**

**_Sometimes it takes you up_**

**_Sometimes it tears you down inside_**

**_But it's the butterflies_**

**_That keep you feeling so alive, so alive_**

**_You gotta get back that high_**

Carly Pov

The men have been working really hard, and they finally have made some progress. They say they are finally close enough to the elevator that they can get the doors pried open with a crow bar. But they also discovered the severed airline, and they have no way of telling how long ago it happened. So my friends could be dead. God I feel so bad.

I mean I know that Freddie has liked her for a long time now; I mean I know the signs. He used to like me. Even though they have changed with him, as he has gotten older, it isn't hard to not know… I am such a conceited person. They liked each other, maybe even loved each other, and now they wont ever know. Now I know that I said, that I tried to set them up to Spencer, which I kind of did. With all the games, parties, and hints- but I didn't tell her what I noticed. So if he ever tried to tell her, she would blow him off. It's my entire fault… I still wanted him to like me, by wanting that it might have destroyed their chance.

Fireman Pov

We sent the elevator guy home an hour ago, when he was yelling at us for hurting his baby. Well I had news for him- his baby was already broken. Since he has been gone we have gotten really far up the shaft. All that was left was to do was get the stupid door open.

"Chris you got it open yet?"

"Almost chief- have medical on stand by."

"Affirmative."

God I hope those children are okay.

Normal Pov

The elevator doors creak, and groan as Chris attempts to separate the two metal slabs. They open with a crack and the entire elevator wobbles under the force. Any strong force could bring this down.

Chris the fireman Pov

"Sir it's open!" I scream

"Thank god how's the stability?"

"Not good sir!"

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Three!"

"Careful Chris!"

"Yes sir!"

I hook a rope around my waist and threw it down to Tony.

"Got it Chris!"

Who tied it to him self, and part to another cable.

Here goes nothing...

I put my hands on the floor of the elevator followed by my right foot- but had to stop when it shook. I was stuck one foot on the latter, one half in, my hands holding onto the fibers of the rug.

"Everything good Chris?"

"Yep."

Breathing out I hoisted myself in the rest of the way, just waiting for it to fall. It never did- THANK YOU!

Looking around I spotted the children collapsed on the floor, the boy with his head on her chest. She went down first- she needs help first.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She is so white... God I hope she lives.

Carly Pov

When I saw the EMTs run past with a dead looking Sam I freaked and started hyperventilating. Sam was gone. The next thing I know Spencer is telling me to breath, and holding my mouth open forcing my inhaler into it.

Freddie Pov

I woke up with a pounding headache, and a beeping that I couldn't place. But the smell, that was the worst. I knew that smell anywhere. The smell if a hospital; death, life, cleaner, medication, stuffy, plastic, and hopelessness.

Groaning I attempted to stretch but couldn't move. I opened my eyes to white. And the face of a nurse who looked young but her eyes had the look of someone that had seen too much for her age.

"Where am I? What happened?" That's when it all came rushing back to me.

Sam. The girl I love collapsing in front of me. In an elevator that had fallen.

Oh God.

"Sam! What happened to Sam? What happened to me? Is she okay?"

"Well, Freddie, Sam she wasn't breathing when the firemen finally got to you. Neither were you, but she was worse off then you, so they brought her down first. They had to use paddles on her. And her pulse wasn't there, but they tried again and again. Until it came back. She almost died Freddie, the normal person can last only six minutes without air. Like you- one minute more and you would be dead right now. She lasted ten Freddie. They rushed her to the hospital, and set her up on a ventilator pumping pure oxygen into her body. But she hasn't woken up yet, they are afraid she may be brain dead."

Oh my god. I started crying hysterically. Sam might be brain dead.

"Look Freddie, the scans aren't back yet. She may just be recovering in her own way."

I couldn't stop myself. I was hyperventilating. The nurse injected something into the Iv and the next thing I know is darkness.

Two days later

Normal Pov

The scans of Sam's brain show activity in her brain, but the fact that she hasn't woken implies that there is more damage then the doctors originally thought, and are telling the family they should prepare to pull the plug. Sam is still not breathing on her own.

Carly Pov

"PULL THE PLUG!" I screech "Not happening! She is going to wake up! Right Freddie?" I turn to Freddie who hasn't spoken a word since he got out of the hospital. He looks lost, his eyes empty.

"Spence?" I turn desperately to him for his support. He says nothing tears peaking out of the corners of his eyes.

I break down. Collapse onto the couch, and I hear the doctor being shown out of the house by Spencer. I know that the silence means. We are pulling the plug.

Normal Pov

They go in one at a time, Spencer first, followed by Carly who has to be pulled out of the room by an orderly when she breaks down in hysterics.

Freddie pov

I see an insane Carly being pulled forcefully out of Sam's room, and I know it's my turn.

I walk in and see her resting there. She looks better than yesterday, more color has returned to her face, and her beautiful hair is spread around her like a halo. She looks so peaceful, but not dead. Yet the doctors claim she must be. That she is. Brain dead. And it's worse than being dead. God this is my fault why did I have to kiss her.

I walk over, and look down grabbing her hand. It's warm and inviting; it feels like home.

"Sam... " I whisper " I know you are in there waiting to pop out and take us all by surprise..." my voice cracks but I continue, " If you can hear me Sammy you need to wake up. Because the doctors are going to pull your life line as soon as I leave. God don't let you go this way. You were healthy, you were young, and Sam you were hot." I chuckle to myself as the tears fall. "You were devious, and smarter then you made most people think. And I loved you. I loved every second you tortured me, and every second that you didn't. And you are leaving before I could. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my feelings show on iCarly, because you are going to be dead. I'm so sorry. Love you." Kissing her forehead I let go of her hand, and walked out of the room. Joining Spencer, and Carly outside, we joined hands. This was it. This was the end.

**_Elevator goes up_**

**_Elevator come down_**

**_And you just go with the flow_**

**_Until your feet are back on the ground_**

**_It's an endless ride_**

**_Sometimes it takes you up_**

**_Sometimes it tears you down inside_**

Doctor Pov

She was so young, and her life was over before it could really begin.

I went over to the machine, and turned it off. Silence filled the room. Walking over to the bed I pulled the sheet up, and over her head. Time of death; 1:12 pm Saturday November sixth…

Before I turned to leave something caught my eye. I looked at the bed, nothing looked to have changed- then I saw it. Her stomach was moving. Rushing over, I picked up her hand, and she had a pulse. Sam squeezes my hand.

" They were right, Sam's a fighter. "

**_But it's the butterflies_**

**_That keep you feeling so alive, so alive_**

**_You gotta get back that high_**

**_You gotta get back that high_**

Walking out of the room, I spot the three of them holding hands crying.

" Excuse me, Miss Shay, Mr. Benson, Mr. Shay?"

The three of them look at me.

"She's alive."

Carly collapses and Spencer catches her, and Freddie walks up to me, and shakes my hand.

"Thank you..." He says

Before he goes in.

Freddie Pov

I walk into the room closing the door behind me. Taking a deep breath I walk up to her bed.

"Sammy?" I say

She moans and attempts to move around but can't because of all the wires. She tries to move again and moves her hand to rip the medical wires off her.

"Sam stop." Running over to her I take my hands and put them on her arms to stop her movements.

Her eyebrows move in shock, and she opens her eyes.

"Sam..." I try to say something but nothing wants to come out.

"Freddie?" Sam's voice cracks

"Hey, you really shouldn't be moving you almost died." My sad attempt at a smile doesn't fool her.

Sam looks confused for a moment before she says.

"I know, I could still hear when I was unconscious."

My eyes go wide, CRAP! She's going to kill me!

"Freddie I'm not going to hurt you- did you really mean everything that you said? Or did you only say it because you thought I was going to die."

I could lie; we could easily go back to what we used to be. With one word. No.

"Sam I-"

"SAM!" Carly comes in rushing to her side pushing me out of the way. " Oh MY GOD! Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Carlotta, I'm fine relax-"

And that's it, I'm pushed off to the side, forgotten in the miracle of Sam's life. As I turn to leave I catch her eye. I mouth the word yes before going. I don't see Sam's shocked & confused face. But I do hope she understands.

**_Elevator goes up_**

**_Elevator come down_**

**_And you just go with the flow_**

**_Until your feet are back on the ground_**

As I was walking down the hall, my hands in my pockets, I hear what sounds like a go-cart behind me, so I turn around. What I see scares me, and makes me smile all at once. It's Sam coming down the hall in a wheel chair, her expression determined, angry, shocked, and excited all at once. Her hair wild, and her blue eyes sparkling. Wearing nothing but her hospital gown, her arms moving like the wheels of a train. She was coming for me.

"Sam?" I say

"Who else would it be you dork?"

"I don't know you tell me?" I say walking toward her. A smile breaking out onto both of our faces: I kneel in front of her, and wipe the tears forming in her eyes. I take her face in my hands, and lean. Her arms go around my neck, and the world disappears.

THE END

What did ya think? Let me know- REVIEW PEOPLE! You know the temptation is killing you :) Tell me which of my five iSituations one shots you liked, didn't like. What I can do to improve them. Did you like my ending? LET ME KNOW! Please I love feedback :) Virtual hugs, and cookies to anyone that reviews!


End file.
